our world, one love, one chose
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Two unlikely people with the same mission to win the hearts of the men they love. One is in love with the girl's brother the other is in love with her friend's cousin. Can these help each out getting the guy of their dreams. Friendship is born, romanic is blossoming, danger, drama, and laughs around the corner. Can these two handle it? Find out in our world, one love, one chose


V-Chan: hey people its v-chan here I'm writing an oc story of soul and inuyasha together. Some character's will be in it and some will not.

Soul: wait what you talking about V-Chan?

Inu: she just said it you idiot feh

V-Chan: now now play nicely boys. Plus as a bonus I'm having my favorite female author SoMaFOREVER in the story as a main character.

Kaname: V-Chan doesn't own anything but her own character's oh doesn't own.

* * *

~Kayla prov~

Welcome to boring old Youkai high. Oh let me introduce myself my names Kayla I'm just you're average loner high school Inu hanyou girl. I don't really like talking to people much and can deal with school, its so boring. Well today started out like any other school day until I bumped into a new girl.

"Omg gomenasi, I didn't see you there." She panicked, helping me with my things. I shrugged it off and told her it was no big deal. She reminded me of someone I know well was in love with ok, sheesh you people ask to many questions. Soon the bell rang I watched the new girl run into the school.

*homeroom*

I was just sitting waiting for class to being when HE came in. Inuyasha Takahshi full fledged demon and sexy one at that. Think this made me blush. Then I noticed something he was holding the new girls hand and this made me growl quietly. They walked over here to the empty seat.

"Hey Kayla." Inuyasha said, smirking at me. I blushed mumbling a hi back while looking at the ground. I heard him chuckle then told the new girl if she needed anything or someone bothered her to come and get him.

"I'll be fine, but ok I'll see you at lunch." She said, waving goodbye smiling. Just as I was about to ask our teacher came in and class had began. I couldn't stop thinking about how did she know my inuyasha well he wasn't mine YET.

I mean I'm a Inu hanyou with short claws, my fuzzy brown hair, my ears are the same color of her hair but a light white-ishpink-ish onthe inside. I have dark chocolate eyes well not that dark were you can't see the pupil. I'm 5'1 in height and average of 112 weight. So what does she have that I don't. Is it because I don't smile that much like she does.

She does look like Inuyasha, but her hair is as white as snow and she has ocean blue eyes and a tail and dog ears. She's a Inu hanyou like me. I can tell she's out going, pretty, fun, happy, smart girl. Hell she does have a good size chest I guess. Someone broke me out of my thoughts when they yelled my name.

"KAYLA WAIT UP!"

I turn around to see,Omg It's Inuyasha that's calling me. I couldn't stop my heart from bounding, my checks were turning rosey pink.

"Hey I-Inuyasha-kun, what is it?" I asked, a bit shy to look up at him. Inuyasha chuckled at my stuttering, causing me to blush brighter.

"Did you happen to know which way that girl went that I brought to you're homeroom this morning?" He asked, lifting my face up by my chin. I gulped shaking my head no, this made him sigh.

"What is she to you inuyasha?" I thought.

"Kayla?" Inuyasha asked, waving his hand in my face. I gasped a little then shook my head saiding yes. Inuyasha laughed then walked away. He turned around and asked if I was coming. Confused I just nodded and followed him realizing we were going to the cafeteria. I squealed on the inside to walk with him.

"INUYASHA!" Someone yelled, I noticed that it was the new girl. She ran up and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Inu-kun who is this?" She asked, pointing to me smiling. I growled wanting to walk away, but I didn't want Inuyasha to think I was rude or something.

"Oh this is Kayla she's in you're class, I know her from tutoring her in Freshmen year. Kayla I want you to meet someone important to me this is..."

"Kayla!"

Before Inuyasha could finish we see that my friends were calling me over to our table. I sighed telling them I'm sorry, but I have to go then ran over to the table. I heard the new girl say "Inu are we still on for after school?"

I slammed my books down a little catching my friends attention. They all looked at me with wide eyes not daring to say a thing.

"Who is that bloody new girl?" I growled, watching her eat with Inuyasha and his friends.

"The girl with Inuyasha?" Maka asked, pointing her out. I nodded me and Maka have been friends since elementary school.

"Her name is Yuki, went to some fancy rich private all girls school, she is an amazing pianist and super smart." Maka said, taking a bite of food. So that's her name Yuki, I rolled my eye's how perfect her name was for her.

*after school*

I was in my locker looking for something until I felt something tap my shoulder. I turn around to see it was her Yuki herself. Then what she said shocked me.

"I know you don't like me Kayla," Yuki said, looking at me straight in the eye. She turn to walk away then stopped for a second then told me which out turning around "Oh by the way I don't like him like that..." She turns around smiling then finished "I mean it would be weird to like my brother like that." Then she left.

My jaw dropped that pretty girl is HIS SISTER! Man now I feel guilty for being a jerk to her when she has no friends, but a brother to keep her company. I sighed closing my locker door and just wanted to go home and relax.

*home*

"Man I'm beat." I said, walking the front door and closed it. Mom was not home meaning I cook for myself. I matched up the stairs going. I groaned as I fell onto my bed.

"Today was a long day, ugh."

I look up and out my window thinking about what tomorrow would hold. Maybe I should apologize to Yuki, I mean come on I was being a little rude. Ok ok you're right a lot, but I can talk to her tomorrow right now I'm tired. I change into my pajamas n crawl into bed to tired to do anything else. I yawned and instantly fell fast asleep.

*the next day*

"KAYLA TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" My mom yelled, scaring me to death as I fall out of bed. Groaning I got up and got ready. I wanted to get to school early that way I could apologize to Yuki for being so mean.

On the way to school, Maka ran into me literary. I fell down rubbing my behind looking at Maka with a glare.

"Hey girl,what's the rush that you had to knock me over?" I asked, standing up brushing myself off.

"I have to make it to school because my cousin is coming to our school and I don't want my brother Blackstar to show him around." Maka said, annoyed was written all over her face. I giggle quietly while walking with her the rest of the way. Maka asked me about the new girl in and what she was to Inuyasha.

"His sister." I said.

"His sister? I didn't know he had a sister."

I just nodded making it to the front entrance seeing Yuki with her brother laughing. I slowly walked over with a gulp and blush since inuyasha was standing right there.

"Hey Yuki," I said, getting her attention. Yuki turned around with a smile and smiled even brighter when she saw me.

"Good morning Kayla, how may I help you today?" Yuki asked. I cleared my throat then with a sigh I manged to talk.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday, it was uncalled for. So again I'm sorry," I said, giving a small bow.

"It's ok Kayla-Chan! Hey I have a great idea!" Yuki exclaimed, excitedly. I looked at her weird for a second, but nodded that I was listening.

"Let's be friends!" Yuki said, holding her hand out to me smiling. I gave her a small smirk grabbing her hand to shack.

"Sure friends does sound cool."

Maybe this year won't be that bad after all with Yuki, I could tell life wasn't going to be boring.


End file.
